


Car Wash

by InterGalacticKnight



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom!Soap, John “Soap” MacTavish - Freeform, M/M, Not Beta Read, Smut, Sorta Car Sex, john price - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterGalacticKnight/pseuds/InterGalacticKnight
Summary: You read the tags, you know what’s up





	Car Wash

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing some Price/Soap and I’m pretty content. I picture Price as a very smug top, especially after finishing campaign on the new MW. Good god let me tell you he was hot as all hell in that.  
Wrote to Let Go by Finding Hope, a sad song but it seems like it would sound good to a slow fuck.

John moaned into the kiss, allowing himself to be pushed back against the front of the truck behind him harder. His hands holding onto the cold metal for support as the man in front of him gripped his ass to lift him up and seat him on the bumper. Thank god for the fact military vehicles had massive bumpers otherwise the brunette would be on the floor right now. 

He spread his legs and wrapped them around the other Captains waist, pulling the redhead as close as he could manage without all their gear causing too many issues for them. Price broke the kiss and immediately began his assault on Johns neck, sucking and biting the soft flesh that laid below his ears savoring the soft pants and gasps that were drawn from the other mans mouth in the process. 

Soap tilted his head to give the taller man more room to work with, meanwhile he busied his hands with trying to work open the buckle on his jeans, after a few failed attempts he successfully yanked it open and began work on Prices. Freeing the buckle on his partners belt John smirked to himself as he slid his hand in Prices pants and gripped the redheads hardening member. 

The other man growled against the flesh of Johns neck and bit down harder on the accessible flesh that the mans combat vest didn’t block. Remembering it probably wasn’t a good idea to leave terribly noticeable marks all over the younger man Price begrudgingly pulled back with a huff and looked over the situation wrapped around his lower half. 

Leaning back he did nothing to impede Soaps current ministrations. The brunette pulled down the other Captains boxers freeing his hard cock and admiring the way it met perfect face level for him when me leaned forward. Looking up to Price and feeling his stomach flip at the mans signature smirk, then leaned forward and began to take the dick in his mouth. 

Price hummed and let his hand come up to tangle in the Mohawk on Johns head, slipping his handd around the back and playing with the shorter hairs there. John moaned around the member in his mouth, running his tongue along the underside as he took as much as he could before slowly starting to bob his head. Price let his lips fall apart slightly and soft moans leave his mouth, smile never fading as he watched the other man go to work. 

Getting a bright idea he reached to a pocket on his vest and pulled out a small bottle of lube he had snuck into base after everyones last trip in town. Holding it between two fingers he lowered it to Soaps line of sight and shook it a little “Fuck yourself too, love.” Price muttered as he waited for John to take the bottle. 

Pulling off Prices cock with a pop that made the other man noticeably shudder for a moment, grabbing the bottle and smiling inwardly to himself Soap looked up and locked eyes with Price. Standing up slowly while keeping eye contact, he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his pants and underwear, sliding them down to his knees he dropped down onto them on the floor. 

The floor of the garage felt cold on the bare skin of Soaps knees but he shoved that thought to the back of his mind as he popped open the small bottle of lube and put what he deemed enough on his fingers, then reached behind him to set the bottle on the bumper so it wasn’t lost. Looking back up to Price, John reached his arm behind him and used his lubed finger to circle his entrance. 

He gasped softly as he let the first finger slip in slowly, the stretch burning softly but nothing John wasn’t used too. His eyes shut for a moment as he slipped it in farther, mind utterly focused on this task until he remembered the cock only inches from his face. Lifting his head up he lifted himself up slightly, using the strength of his thighs to hold himself up as he took Prices dick back into his mouth and began to suck. 

The redhead moaned as he watched John swallow as much of his cock as he could, paying mind to the other mans hand that was starting to form a good pace fucking himself open. Price let his hand go back to Johns face, caressing it for a moment before sliding behind his head and guiding the other man. John moaned around Price as he added another finger into himself and resumed the previous pace he set. 

It was getting harder and harder for him to continue holding himself up and he knew the other Captain was starting to notice. Pulling Soap back from his cock, as much as he admittedly didn’t want too, Price let John sink back down to sit on his legs and continue working himself open before he decided he wanted a sight. 

“Up, bent over the truck, one leg up on the bumper.” He commanded in his usual tone that was mainly kept only on the field or in the heat of battle. John wasted no time doing as he was told, removing his fingers for a moment he got into position, slightly difficult to get into at first due to his pants but after slipping them down to one ankle he managed. 

Leaning forward in a way that curved his back and made his ass pop he reached back and resumed fucking himself with his fingers, moaning loudly as the new position gave him better access. Price reached out, letting one hand take a grip on the ass in front of him, the other coming to smack the other cheek roughly, he groaned at the way Soap gasped from the smack. 

Adding a third finger had John gasping softly to himself as he held onto one of the hood latches for support. He could feel the burning sensation on his ass from Prices smack and didn’t have enough time to whine over the sensation dulling as another smack was brought down in the same place. Soap gasped louder this time, his had falling forward on the hood with a soft thud. 

Feeling confident in his prep skills he pulled his hand free and lifted his head to turn and look back at Price “Please.” Soap mumbled as he wiped his lubed hand on his jeans and then grabbed the other hood latch because fuck knows he was in for a goddamn ride. “Already on it.” Price muttered as he grabbed the bottle of lube that was nearly falling off the bumper and drizzled the substance onto his now nearly painful hard-on. 

Gripping Johns hips Price positioned himself at the other mans entrance and bit his bottom lip as he began to slide inside of him. John gripped the latches tightly till his knuckles were white, his eyes shutting tightly as he remembered just how big the other man was. Price was slow but by the halfway point was growing impatient, and thrusted forward for seat himself fully into John, craving the way the smaller man cried out. 

“Christ, Price- a fucking warn-“ John was immediately silenced by another rough smack across his ass that drew a shuddering moan from his lips. “Be good and stick your ass out more.” Price mumbled and John complied, jutting his hips out back the best he could while trying to ignore how much deeper it made Prices dick feel in him. 

Sliding his hands around the soft flesh of the smaller mans hips, Price moved them so his thumbs sat perfectly in the dimples of Johns back that he personally could pop a boner at just seeing for a split second. Slowly sliding out Price pushed back in and began a slow pace that had the brunette letting out stuttered moans. 

The soft sound of skin slapping echoed in the garage as price began to pickup his pace fueled on by the delicious sounds John was letting out as he was getting utterly wrecked by the older Captains cock. Johns head was back resting in the hood, his hands lost their grip on the latches and were now tangled in his own hair, or what of it he could grab. 

Reaching forward with one hand to grab one of the straps hanging off Johns combat vest Price began to tug on it to yank the brunette back harder onto his cock. This caused John to cry out as he felt the force behind every thrust amp up, he wouldn’t last long like this. Smirking, the older man threw any and all caution to the wind and began pounding into the shorter Captain. 

Johns mind was blanked out at this point as wave after wave of pleasure washed over his body, mouth mumbling incoherent phrases as he tried to force any words together to beg Price to let him finish. He figured the other man got the hint that he was nearing his end as he reached the free hand that wasn’t yanking him back by his vest to stroke his cock in time with his thrusts that was also beginning to be more sloppy showing Prices nearness too. 

With a few perfectly timed thrusts against all his sweet spots and Price putting in max effort John was cumming with a loud moan pitched far higher then his usual voice. The feeling of the shorter man pushing his ass back onto his cock and tightening significantly sent Price over the edge as well, dropping the strap to grip Johns ass as he came deeply into the other man as possible. 

Regaining their lost conciseness both men pulled apart despite their genuine wishes not too. John spun around to sit on the bumper of the truck, keeping one leg pulled to his chest as the other hung off, ignoring the feeling of the fluids currently leaking down his inner thighs. 

“You’re washing this thing because my ass if wrecked.” The smaller man hummed as he used an arm to wipe the sweat off his forehead. 

“Oi, Ill wash any amount of these damned things if you told me, angel.” Price muttered as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Soaps head.


End file.
